What is Love?
by lildevil425
Summary: what is love truly? what do we think it truly is?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I lied about not putting up anymore stories til I finished my other ones. But I do have a good reason for this! I gots a bit of writer's block and decided to write a little one-shot ta get my mind jogging. Hopefully u guys won't fry me for this one.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, may their souls rest in peace when I intro my friends ta their world. Slight Death Note crossover at the end.

What is Love?

_**What is love? **_

Harry stared at him with eyes wide in disbelief as he felt his heart slowly shattering. "What?" asked Harry as Draco glared at him coldly.

_**Is it pain?**_

"You heard me," said Draco frostily. "I am breaking up with you." Harry blinked again as his face became blank and his bangs hid his eyes. "I see," whispered Harry silently as a strange smile came upon his face.

_**Is it anger? **_

"Well then," said Harry with a rueful smile upon his face as Draco blinked once; surprised that the 'Boy-Who-Lived' wasn't going to fight and had smiled instead.

_**Is it depression?**_

"I'll just go and pack my things then." Harry moved swiftly past Draco as he stood there, unmoving. A small clatter; the soft padding of feet on the carpet; the rustling of clothes and other miscellaneous items being packed neatly into a multiple compartment trunk.

_**Is it numbness?**_

As Harry packed, he could feel it bubbling inside of him but kept it in check with his Occlumency shields. With a final _Click! _as the trunk was shut and a wave of his wand, Harry walked out of their, _his _bedroom.

_**Is it emptiness?**_

He gave Draco a smile as he breezed past him. "Good bye Draco," murmured Harry as he walked down the hallway and through the door; gone from his life forever. Draco looks out of the window as a clap of thunder echoes through the cold and empty house.

_**Is it a cancer?**_

Harry looks up to the sky as it pours its own tears upon the Earth. Crying with its child as he let the tears run down his own face; mingling with the rain. A sad and bitter smile settles on his lips. "A new adventure begins," whispered Harry to the elements. "Even if the adventurer does not want it."

**_Is it a disease? _**

With a deep breath, Harry straightens himself and walks among the rain into the future and leaving the past. Never noticing the shadow of his former lover stare at his disappearing form blankly; not knowing what he had just forsaken in his stupidity.

_**Or is it what we always think it is?**_

_Ten years later…_

Shinta sighed as he put all the assignments into his suitcase and walked out of the school to his lover who was waiting for him in their Mercedes Benz. He couldn't help but smile once he saw Raito Yagami, the head of the NPA, waiting for him as he leaned on the car calmly.

_**Is it the warmth we always feel?**_

"Ohayo Raito-koi," greeted Shinta with a truly happy smile. Raito looked up as he unfolded his arms and smiled warmly back. "Ohayo koi," replied Raito as leaned forward and opened the car door for him. Shinta gave a small, soft laugh and went in as Raito shut the door before climbing into the car himself.

_**Is it the happiness that shines through our eyes?**_

"Our place or to your parents again, koi?" asked Shinta curiously as emerald eyes glanced at him. Raito chuckled. "We're going to L's tonight," replied Raito as he started the car and they drove off. Shinta smiled. "L-san will be surprised," mused Shinta with a smile as his eyes closed together to look like crescents. Raito merely chuckled again as the drove off into the summer night.

_**Is it the one thing that will take us to happiness? **_

****

End.

Phew. I didn't noe if dat was good or not, but hey-shrugs- it was as spur-of-the-moment thing and a inspiration thing to. Oh well, 'til nxt time, ja ne.


	2. Explanation NOT CHAPTER!

Yo pplz! I got some reviews askin about who Shinta was so I thought I'd put this up as a explanation. Shinta is Harry. But if ya want, I'll make it into a two-shot sometym l8. til nxt tym, ja ne.


End file.
